When five isn't enough
by The Phoenix master
Summary: The Titans are facing one of there hardest Challenges yet but they can't manage on there own luckily help is on the way. this is my first fic so please don't be too mean NarutoTeen Titan's crossoverStarxRob, RaexBB, CyxBee, LeexSak, NarxHin, ShikxIno,
1. Chapter 1: It begins

Hello most of you reading this will never have known my exsistance unless you've read Valda's story's and I recomend you do So yeah I'm the Phoenix Master...(a.k.a bird boy or Birdie) so I hope you enjoy this story since it is my first...now theres something I'm forgetting...what is it? OH! Yes...thats thing which i scorn called a disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Naruto...If I did I would have made this into a series by now all I own is the concept and plot.**

* * *

The sky over Jump City was clear with the stars of night hovering upon it. The titans were all asleep at Titan's Tower...except two. Starfire and Robin had been upon the rooftop since sunset and were now talking and stargazing. When the Titan's Alert system started to blare throughout the tower. 

"What now?" Robin groaned as he and Starfire stood up heading for the living room. They reached the living room only to find Raven waiting for them.

"Friend Raven, may I ask where Cyborg and Beast boy are?" Starfire asked while robin went over to a console to find out what was wrong in Jump.

"Bed…where else?" Raven replied with a hint of agitation in her voice (targeted towards BB and Cy of course).

"We haven't got time to waste. Let's go...now" Robin said sternly.

"But Robin what about Cyborg and Beast boy?" Starfire asked...concerned about the lack of a full team.

"We don't have enough time...TITAN'S MOVE OUT!" Robin commanded and with that the three Titan's made a move to Downtown Jump,

* * *

Jump City Outskirts

A group of teenage Ninja's were Camping out under the stars only to be disturbed by a loud explosion.

"What the hell?" The one ninja said waking instantly.

"What's going on Lee?" A female ninja with Pink hair asked the other Ninja.

"I don't know...quickly Sakura...Go get Hinata and Neji...Since they're the only one's able to see far enough" Lee said assertively Sakura nodded and went to fetch the two Hyuuga clan members (Hinata and Neji). While lee was sat there watching the Black smoke rise

Minutes later Sakura had returned with the two Hyuuga Clan members.

"What is it Lee?" The one said clearly annoyed at been woken up.

"Neji, Hinata, please use you Byakugan to see what's over there" lee said pointing to the Smoke.

"Why? It's none of out concern" The same one, Neji Replied coldly.

"It is a Shinobi's duty to help anyone in need." Lee Spat back losing his Temper at Neji's attitude.

"Hey, what's all this Troublesome Racket?" another ninja said oviously been disturbed by all the disturbance.

"There's something wrong in a nearby Town...and Neji isn't co-operating" Lee explained before turning back Neji. "Please Neji...Honour the shinobi code." Lee pleaded with Neji

Neji looked down at the ground admitting defeat "Very well then...Hinata...on the count of three...one"

"Two" Hinata said quietly

"Three...BYAKUGAN!" they both said there eyes tensing and Vains on the face becoming evident.

"Looks like trouble...Some theifs by the looks of it...Wake the others and we'll go help out" Neji said taking Command

* * *

Downtown Jump

The Titan's arrived at the scene of the Crime. Robin went to dismount his R Cycle but before he could he was sent flying by a kick in stomach. Starfire Turned round to see if Robin was ok only to be hit be none other then a Starbolt...Raven was next she was thrown back by what seemed like thin air. All three Titan's stood up to see three of there greatest enemies staring them back in the face.

"Hello sis...long time no see" Blackfire spoke with hatred in her voice.

"You should watch for on coming traffic kid' X sneered. "Speaking of which, are you even old enough to drive?"

"Nice to see you again Raven...you're not the only one who can free things from books y'know" Malchior taunted.

"Wait a minute where's Cyborg? I guess if he's not here I'll have to take you three out in stead" Brother Blood Sneered.

"And I'll do the same since that weakling beast twerp isn't here" Adonis scoffed. The Three titan's stared in Shock seeing these five in the same place what was going on? What were they up to? And why had they teamed up?

* * *

So...Be honest any good? Make sure you Reveiw...but don't be too harsh on me pwease...Chapter 2 should be up VERY soon I hope  



	2. Chapter 2: The Ninja's arival

Hello again my faithfull readers It's taken alot of Cream Crackers to get here but here it is...Chapter 2...But first I have somethings to do.

First of all thanks you to all who reveiwed...your opinions have indeed been noted and all tips have been noted down.

also A MASSIVE thank you to to the lovely and eternally brilliant Valda for;

1.) Helping my start off this chapter

2.) Beta-ing...I know it's a pain but you must admit it's worth it! XD

And if you asked a question in the reveiw...let me just say one thing...All will be revealed in time MWAHAHAHAHA! unfortunatly it's disclaimer time weeps

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of Teen Titans or Naruto. Only the concept and plot for this story.**

Anyway...enjoy

* * *

Downtown Jump

Robin fought viscously with Red X, hand to hand combat was always his rathered way of fighting, and Red X seemed to fink the same thing. Robin threw out a leg that X dodged and threw a punch that forced robin to lean back to get away from.

He heard a distant scream and his eyes caught Starfire fly through the air and hit the floor causing a small crater in the concrete.

'STARFIRE!' He roared, but unluckily for him a fist found its way to his face in this moment of weakness.

'Tut tut Robin, you shouldn't have forgotten about me!' X drawled. Before the boys could carry on smoke started to pour from an unseen source, and Robin's ears picked up the sounds of fast foot fall, leaving Red X who was cursing loudly. Robin scrambled around trying to reach Starfire, when he reached the crater he found it empty.

His eyes widened. 'Star?' There was no answer, but then a hand touched his shoulder, above him was a tall teenage ninja with a brown afro and Black sunglasses on and a large white trench coat covering most of him but his baggy brown shorts were visible underneath but what confused Robin the most was the odd blue headband the boy had on his head with a metal plate and an odd pattern on it.

'You're friend's fine, come on, we're getting you out of here.' Dumbfounded Robin stood up and ran after the strangely dressed boy.

--------------------------

When Robin had finally was clear of the smoke he saw Starfire safe and been treated to by another stranger this time a female ninja wearing a pink tunic with black hair tied up in to two separate buns on either side and she also had the same blue headband as the other teenager who Robin had just met.

"Uh...what's going on here?" Robin asked still dumbfounded.

"We're here to help" replied another Teenager stepping forward this one was Plump and round with brown hair sticking out of what looked like a pair of blue underpants (but rest assured there not it's just designed to help keep it on his head) once again with that odd metal plate with the same pattern as the other to had Robin also noticed that this boy had spirals marked on his face and his White scarf was almost reaching the ground and at this moment the boy pulled out a large Bag of Potato Chips seemingly out of no where.

It was only now Robin became aware of a large number of other strangers all with the same odd headband but some of them had placed it else where besides in there heads and some were not Blue but Red or Black.

"Can someone please explain what's going on here?" Robin finally asked after inspecting all of the strangers just then Robin felt a hand on his shoulder his head shot round to see Starfire. Robins head then shot from where he had seen her lying to where "What the? How the?" said Robin totally confused.

"How about we all introduce each other, before anyone else gets confused?" A blonde female teenager suggested "I'm Ino."

"Chouji." The plump teenager said with a mouthful

"I'm Shikamaru...How troublesome to meet you" Yet another male teenager this time with blackish gray hair tied up to keep it out of his way he was tall and slim

"My name is Neji" said another as he took a step forward as he took his turn to introduce himself

"I am Lee" Said the boble haired ninja only known as Lee said enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Ten Ten it's a pleasure to meet you" The Girl with the Pink Tunic said.

"My name is Shino" said the boy who had guided Robin out of the smoke spoke up

"H-Hello my name is Hinata it is nice to meet you" Hinata said barely audible

"Hi, I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru my trusty companion" said a teenager with a large Eskimo Jacket with a small white dog tucked inside and similar to Chouji he had markings on his face this time they were like dog teeth curving on his cheeks.

"Hi I'm Sakura...it's a pleasure to meet you and don't mind Shikamaru he's always like that" Sakura said introducing herself

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the Greatest Hokage of all time one day." The final Teenager leaped up and down introducing himself

"Nice to meet you all. I am the Teen Titan they call Starfire." Starfire said before asked. "May I ask why you all have such odd names?"

"Allow me to answer that one if you don't mind," Robin said before any of the ninja's could say anything. "There're all ninja's from a secret part of Japan...Konoha in the Fire country if I'm not mistaken" Robin explained simply getting nods from several of the ninja's, "and by the way my name's Robin...hey where's Raven?" Robin said suddenly realizing she wasn't any where to be seen both him and Starfire span round trying to spot her before seeing a wave of black energy come shooting out form the smoke which was still lingering around obscuring all of there views of what was going on.

"We need to help her!" Lee said running into the smoke.

"Wait…Lee!" Sakura called but he was already gone.

"Quickly lets go everyone please help us." Robin said since he knew he would need there help and so all of the Ten ninja's and Starfire followed both Lee And Robins into the smoke to fight a fight with no clear winners.

* * *

So what did you think...Was it any good please reveiw...But I Beg you **NO FLAMERS** I really do hate it when that happens...it's just so discourageing...and In your reveiws tell me if you think I should at some point put some OC's in here...because I'm tempted. 

Next chapter: Raven's Close Escape

**You better get ready AND REVIEW please**


	3. Chapter 3: Raven's Close Escape

Hi Everyone...Sorry it took so long to get this Chapter up bbut I've been busy...plus I had writter's block...until last night that was I even have most of the next chapter ready (but that one looks like it might be a short one compared to these past 3...any way Can I just say the explinations such as why the Five Villians are all here like any other questions will be answered in due time...but I've decided most of them (especially the one about why the 5 villians are there will be left to the main plot) anyway Enjoy it...And don't forget to review.

Oh I neally forgot the Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Teen Titans Or Naruto. Only the concept and plot for this story  
**

* * *

The Titans and Shinobi ran into the smoke not knowing where to run. 

"RAVEN!" Robin called into the builing smoke. Then as if out of no where a black raven soared into the air through the smoke which seemed to vanish as the bird soared into the air. As the smoke faded it revealed the five villains surrounding Raven, the villains now becoming aware of the now non-existent smoke looked round (except Malchior) looking for there desired targets.

"Aw, Still No Cyborg? Oh well I have some new students to play with." Blood taunted darkly.

"Hey blood. Make sure you save some for me...we don't want you having ALL the fun now do we?" Adonis Chuckled obnoxiously.

"Glad you still wanna play Kid." X cackled.

"Anytime X, since I'd win anytime." Robin replied coolly.

"So sister dear ready for another Butt kicking?" Blackfire teased.

"It is me who will be kicking the butt." Starfire retorted her eyes glowing green.

"TITAN'S GO!" Robin commanded before charging at X, Bo-staff at the ready. Starfire flew to match her sister's height sending Starbolts galore towards Blackfire. Who dodged most of them some narrowly missing.

--------------

Meanwhile Blood and Adonis were taking on a group of Shinobi each. Blood having his hands full with Ino, Ten-Ten, Naruto, Sakura and Neji. While Adonis seemed to be toying with Hinata, until Lee and Kiba stepped in the way. Kiba was instantly knocked aside by a large swipe Adonis took which Lee managed to dodge while Adonis' face became more animalistic.

While Lee was distracting Adonis, Shino leant against a near-by building his body slowly becoming more and more shrouded in darkness. While Chouji formed the seal to double his already large body size ready for his Meat Tank Technique. Shikamaru seemed to be the only one not doing anything except standing out of the way with his hand's bridged upside down.

----------

Elsewhere X and Robin were exchanging even blow for even blow.

"You know what kid?" X said while throwing a punch which Robin dodged with ease.

"What?" Robin said cocking his eyebrow up behind the mask already knowing the answer.

"We're too even" X said smiling behind his mask, before been knocked back by black energy. Causing Robin to swing round to see Raven backed up against a wall, Malchior's dragon form towering above her. Robin could see Raven trying to hide her fear. Knowing this was never a good thing Robin Called.

"Raven! Don't hide it!" This seemed to snap her out of her trance her eyes instantly glowing with her dark energy her face now dark and serious.

"You may be able to scare me...but that doesn't mean I can't defeat you...Paper boy! Azarath Metrion Xinthos!" Raven spoke darkly sending Malchior into a building causing him to becoming his human form. Before saying, "Now that, was a close escape." she then looked round to see what else was going on her eyes came upon Starfire who seemed to be having trouble against her sister Blackfire. Raven Bit her lip as she stared in worry for her best friend.

* * *

So what do you think Huh? tell me in a Review but serriously now **NO FLAMERS **IT REALLY UPSET ME LAST TIME 


	4. Chapter 4: A Fighty nighty to remember

Hey just so you know this chapter went from been my shortest to my longest So I hope you enjoy Hehe and thanks for beta-ing again Valda.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or Naruto bla Bla Bla you get the Idea.**

**

* * *

**

"You may be able to scare me...but that doesn't mean I can't defeat you...Paper boy! Azarath Metrion Xinthos!" Raven spoke darkly sending Malchior into a building causing him to becoming his human form. Before saying, "Now that, was a close escape." she then looked round to see what else was going on her eyes came upon Starfire who seemed to be having trouble against her sister Blackfire. Raven Bit her lip as she stared in worry for her best friend

* * *

Five minutes earlier with Starfire and Blackfire

"Hey sis, I was told to tell you...Robin doesn't like you," Blackfire tormented her younger sister.

"You are lying!" Starfire Yelled in response, Blackfire smirked knowing that she had hit a sore subject.

"I'm not, He told me himself when we were on Tameran, he said he prefers women like me, not little girls!" Blackfire spoke darkly.

"No," Starfire said to herself hugging herself as she slowly started a slow decent towards the ground, her eyes no longer full of righteous fury...but with self-doubt. Blackfire smirked knowing that she could defeat her sister she sent as many starbolts as she could flying towards her, but before any could reach her a Green hawk swooped in and grabbed Starfire flying her to safety. Before Blackfire could realize what had happened she was hit by a wave of Blue Energy it her into the same building that Malchior had been sent flying into minutes before, a familiar "Boo-Yah!" echoing throughout the scene.

* * *

Blood and Adonis...and Malchior

The "Boo-Yah" echoed through the streets causing Bloods attention to fall upon the Half-Machine Teen.

"Cyborg" Blood growled darkly, causing him to be hit by a bombardment of one of Ten-Ten's many weaponry assaults, he was sent flying back into a near-by wall his gown pinning him down to it.

Blood's temper soared through the roof he ripped himself free leaving the cape behind revealing his Cybernetic conversions based on Cyborg's design he then turned his right arm into a sonic Cannon the same as Cyborg's, Blood took aim at Ten-Ten but before he could fire Adonis was sent flying into Him by a huge Green and White Ball known to be Chouji.

"Nice one Chouji!" Naruto yelled, jumping in excitement. Only to be stopped by the sound of rumbling "Huh?" Everyone turned to see what was happening. All of the teens (including Red X) stared in shock as the building that Malchior, Blackfire, Blood and Adonis had all landed in started to give way upon them. The building fell and for a moment there was silence before an even louder rumbling came from where the building had collapsed and then as if nothing had happened it seemed to rise back up again but it on its own accord Malchior's Dragon form rose up lager then ever Raven's eyes suddenly fearful...but angry Raven stepped forward in front of everyone as Malchior approached X running behind him to re-group with the other Members of his team. Raven looked darker then ever her hood covered her eyes for a moment before four Red Demonic eyes appeared

"Why won't you Stay down?" She growled as her form became darker and more demonic "I'll make sure you won't get up this time." Raven sneered "AZARATH METRION XINTHOS!" black energy surrounded Malchior leaving his face visible so she could see the pain he was feeling his form soon becoming human his face in pure agony Raven smirking as she saw him enjoying it, her mind lost in Rage towards him.

"Raven...stop this...he's not worth it!" Beastboy yelled, trying to snap her out of it. She fell to her knees as she regained control of herself again. Malchior fell towards the ground and made an impact crater and lay there unconscious, hopefully for good.

* * *

Adonis

The Shinobi's stared in shock at Raven who was now on the floor catching her breath being comforted by the green changeling known as Beast Boy. Then something else caught the Shinobi's attention as a second rumbling which echoed through the quiet street as a gigantic In-human beast emerged from the rubble. The beast was 10 feet tall had fangs shaper then a diamond edged knife, thick dark purple fur and yellow glowing eyes which pierced into every ones eyes striking fear into them. Except Beast Boy who's eyes became dark and animal like as he mumbled to himself "Adonis, isn't playing about" before running forward transforming into a T-Rex which as always had a green skin color due to his mutated gene's.

The giant T-Rex charged at the beast known to be Adonis, as Beastboy went to bite into Adonis, only to be thrown aside by a swipe, this was when the ninja's moved into action. Kiba and Akamaru were first there, Kiba throwing a Soldier pill to Akamaru who turned Red from the aditional chakra and then transformed into a Kiba look alike then mimicking Kiba, used there double teaming technique.

"Tsuuga!" and they both started spinning becoming tornado like and deadly in the process both of them went spinning towards Adonis who just swatted them away like flies. Akamaru soon turning back into his plain white puppy dog self as Kiba quickly rushed to see if his best friend and his life long companion were ok. Rock Lee charged forward hoping to take out Adonis in a matter of moves but also got knocked back landing in the crater next to Malchior in a daze. Next it was Chouji, using Kunai's wrapped around his body combined with a meat tank to make a spiked meat Tank technique. Which Adonis once again went to knock out the way but badly injured himself in the process, roaring in pain Adonis didn't see the moving shadow head towards him until his body froze, the confused beast looked round for the source spotting Shikamaru smirking to him self.

"Shadow Bind technique success" He yelled. Adonis roared trying to move, but Shikamaru had him in perfect control. Which gave Shino a chance to move in with his army of chakra-draining bugs who jumped on Adonis, slowly draining his energy until he started to reform back to his human form. Until a green rhino came charging at him along with Rock Lee who sent kicks every where the combined attack not only returned Adonis to his human form but also sent him in to the crater where Malchior was both of them now unconscious.

* * *

Blood

Next to emerge from the rubble was Blood who was seriously ticked both of his hands becoming sonic cannons as he blindly blasted them around until a separate sonic Wave knocked him Back his left hand then retracting. He held his head so he could recover and then as if it was a sign the moment he got back up he was knocked down by Cyborg but this wasn't enough as Blood strategically shot at Cyborg rendering him unable to move. Blood still not finding that enough charged at Cyborg going in for the final blow hopefully to finish Cyborg off for good but what blood didn't count on was the remaining Shinobi who hadn't been used to defeat Adonis came to Cyborg's rescue.

Naruto charged at Blood not wanting another new friend to get hurt or worse...die. Naruto flung him self in the air forming a cross with his middle and index fingers.

"MULTIPLE SHODOW REPLICATION TECHNIQUE!" He yelled, suddenly hundreds and thousand of Naruto's filled the area on the wall as the streets the air all of them charging for Blood who turned around and shot at them half of them turning into puff's of smoke from his blasts. The remaining one's still charging all except for four of the Naruto's jumped into the air the remaining four sliding on the ground to kick Blood into the air

"U.."

"Zu..."

"Ma..."

"Ki..." the rest of the Naruto's feet and fist charging at the now air born Blood before yelling. "NAURTO FOUR THOUSAND COMBO!" The clones now all turning into clouds of smoke serving their purpose...but it wasn't enough to stop blood he instantly got up and started to rant.

"Well I must admit even for a Ninja you are talented but you aren't talented enough, you need to be trained by me. Join me boy and we can rule the world side by side in unstoppable power...Join me and live like a God."

"NEVER!" Naruto replied "Neji it's your turn." Neji nodded running at blood slapping Naruto's hand as they past neji instantly formed a strong stance and then activating his Byakugan to spot the weak point in Blood's amour and then went on the assault.

"HAKKE! SIXTY-FOUR HIT COMBO!"

Neji's hand hit all sixty-four weak spots of Blood's body who flew backwards in shock but once again just got straight back up. Ino and sakura now trying to double team him but instead got knocked back unconscious from the sonic blast of Blood's Cannon. Cackling he shot at Nei's who jumped into a back flip able to dodge the cannon but was a bit too slow dodging a second time landing in-between Ino and Sakura unable to move...Naruto now been to only one left charged at Blood his Eye's demonic Red instead of their usual crystal blue his body starting to glow. With Red Chakra his teeth face becoming Fox-like, his fist connecting with blood leaving a heavy dent in his metal amour sending him further then Neji had.

"That's what you get for hurting my friends...and now I'm serious" Naruto yelled his voice deeper and Darker then normal...it was no longer Naruto...but The Fox talking...

Sooo...Tell me Tell me is my fight scene any good? remember all you have to do is click that little go button next where it says Review and let me know I'll be extremely Thankful


	5. Chapter 5: Bye Bye Blood Hello Four eyes

**FINALLY I'm Back after some time away I've returned to write again :) I'll speak to you lot later on to the story**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS...EXCEPT THE PLOT AND STORY CONCEPT**

* * *

Naruto now been to only one left charged at Blood his Eye's demonic Red instead of their usual crystal blue his body starting to glow. With Red Chakra his teeth face becoming Fox-like, his fist connecting with blood leaving a heavy dent in his metal amour sending him further then Neji had.

"That's what you get for hurting my friends...and now I'm serious" Naruto yelled his voice deeper and Darker then normal...it was no longer Naruto...but The Fox talking...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Demon Naruto Screamed the red bubbling chakra making a perfectly opaque fox shaped shroud around him.

Blood panicing a little sharting shooting at this new naruto to which Naruto just bounced back with a small roar then it was Naruto's turn to go on the offensive without moving from the spot he raised his arm and went to grab blood with the Fox Chakra and started to squeeze Blood as he jolted Blood back towards himself Narutos trademark Move waiting in the other hand fully Charged

"CRIMSON RASENGAN!" Naruto Howled as blood made contact with the hand containing the jutsu.

Blood span into the crater Landing ontop of the other unconsious foes his impact making the crater bigger

Naruto's Body quickly returned to normal as his mood calmed but before he could breathe a sigh of relief he was sent Flying into Robin and starfire who had just re-grouped after noticing Blackfire and Red X were ready to attack.

Robin, starfire and Naruto were sent flying backward and landed in a heap on the floor quickly been covered by a black forcefeild which was plainly Raven's. Quickly getting up and getting ready to fight Raven;s "sheild" now dropping and then all who were ready to fight regrouping into a triangle formation of 4 titans and 4 shinobi **(AN: I did work it out and that is correct) **Red X and starfire realising they didn't stand a chance quickly picked up the other foes and made a hasty retreat

"This isn't the last you've seen or heard of us" X yelled before teleporting away

Naruto and Robin just looked at eachother smirked and went to check on everyone to make sure they were ok Beast boy got his Titans comunicator out Starfire giving him a puzzled look

"Friend why have you got you comuncator out when we are all here?" Starfire quizzed the changeling

"Because We're not ALL here Starfire we need the east Titans especially to help fix Cyborg" Beast boy explained before Walking a bit further away to make the Call

Meanwhile naruto,Hinata and Shino were doing what they could to wake up their team mates and supling them with Chakra pills inorder to give them the strength to walk

Once Every one was ok they made thier way to the Titans Tower to rest up and recooperate from the battle of which they just had The shinobi found it easy to fall asleep in the plush spare rooms they'd been supplied with. Whwere as the titans couldn't worried about cyborg and also why such different contrasting Villians had come together to try and defeat the titans this was going to be a long night...

* * *

Meanwhile in a chamber lit only by Candles the defeated "anti-titans" knelt before A pale man with Snake-Like features and WAY too much purple Eye-liner and his aid with Silver hair and glasses which hid his eyes

"How Dare you fail me I gave you one simple job which you all knew you were able to do and you messed it up" the mystrious figure almost hissed at them

"M-My Lord...It was not our doing if it wasn't for the fact the shinobi showing up we would have succeeded in defeating the Titans" Malchior said cowering slightly as he saw the look on the Man face change at the mention of shinobi

"Tell me was one of these shinobi in an orange suit and able to Clone himself?" the Snake-like person quizzed

"Yes my lord" Blood replayed "and there was at least another 10 with him"

Very interesting Chimed the man as he got up and went to leave the room

"I must tell Sasuke about this..." he murmured "and if he agree's you five may yet gain some extra power...Kabuto follow" he ordered and his aid with the glasses left the room in the man's wake

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUN!

I know it was kinda rubbish but to be fairI have gotten outta practise with this stuff

any way I'll be waiting for Five reveiws/alerts before I make the next chapter

I Hope youall enjoyed anyway

Take care,

Phoenix


End file.
